


Haunt

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [9]
Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky remains selfless, F/M, Love, Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space stopped blinking centuries ago. It's seen too much, and knows everything.<br/>So Bucky knows, to space, this is just another part of time.</p><p>To him, it's as if the world will never resume again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's only so much he can really take.

He sits in the observation deck, trying to ground himself in the space outside.  
"We are but specks in this universe, Bucky. Just infinitesimal dots amongst a celestial galaxy which has seen more than we will never fathom."

Remembers Stephen telling him that.

Right now, they're in the Halcyon Galaxy. They passed their mission a few hundred miles back and he can't....

Holds his hands together, trying.

He knows why he came up here. Knows it plain as day.

"The stars, the planets... Holding an age beyond numbers. They are created & then return to stardust to be rebuilt once again."

He would have burst on Earth. He would have created a black hole big enough for his himself, and disappeared inside of it.  
The weight of it all, heavier than anything he's ever felt.

"They are built from other lost planets, & made anew."  
"Sounds like vicious cycle."  
"On the outside, yes."

They had come back from Kavitch-002. The democracy there was at a standstill and their latest overlord wanted the Milky Way galaxy as an offering of sorts.  
They neutralized the threat, but not before the Kovitchians gave them a gift.  
They were a telepathic race, and so they offered without asking. "What's the one thing you want most in this world?"  
Both their visions had left them shaken up. Daisy brushed it off, as always, but there was a delay in her input of codes so he knew it was bothering her. She refused to say anything.  
His...

"On the outside, yes."

He saw her. Just her, sitting in their couch, golden rays hitting her hair just perfect.  
He could smell her perfume, and a smile as she turned. "What're you doing?"

He wrung his hands together again, trying. Failing.

"But not when you consider, that that planet could not truly be whole, without the other."

The yellow spirals outside continued to spin.

"Hey. We don't have all day, lover boy."

He left Earth because there were no more pieces. There was nothing left but empty space, and all the memories that he had left. That he would carry for both of them.  
He left Earth because he had already been made whole once before.

Looks down.

And he knows, he'll never be whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

Inputting code is automatic to her. But she's hesitated on this line, the equation not adding up right in her head.  
"Dammit." Daisy cursed under her breath.

Their last mission was to liberate the planet of Kevitch, who's leader wanted the Milky Way as "a testament to his greatness." They took him out with some difficulty, given that he was telepathic. It's the first fight where they had to actively not think and act on instinct. As freeing as it was, and letting her powers to use this time, It wasn't something she wanted to repeat. The close calls far too many as the director in her yelled that the feeling was the tool needed to awaken her senses.  
The people expressed their gratitude, j. the way they knew to be best.

0010100000100198

"What's the one thing you want most in this world?"  
And they showed them.

For her, it was her as a child, playing with her Mother and Father. Powers there, but controlled. Saw herself as a teen, going to good grades & homecoming.  
Saw her now, hugging her Father.  
She cut it short. Knew it wasn't real, & couldn't be. The Kevitchians.... They didn't mean anything by it. Just helping things that couldn't be helped. The past that they couldn't have, and a taste of what it might have been.

0018377729191999

For her, it's a fairytale. She stoped believing in most of them a longtime ago.

She looked over at Barnes. Hers however, was probably a dream compared to his.

He hasn't been the same since. Knows he's only left his room so as to not worry her or Sam but there's a look in his eyes that's on the precipice of dangerous.  
They're about 252 miles from Kevitch, and his gaze looks a million times farther.

She lightly tightens her fist. She's been wanting to call Sam. Tell him, convince him to keep dropping hints to Natasha but he won't.  
She looked toward Bucky. Neither will he.  
Because the thing about love, is that you would give up your soul to make sure the other person was okay. Safe. Happy.

The stubborn fool to the left of her has given up everything. For everyone. And he'll never see it.  
This however... This, he knows. He knows he's just given up everything, the same as he knows he can fix it.

99999999

But he won't. Because to him, Natasha's safer without him. To him, there's no other way to make sure she stays safe.  
Even if that means he has to hold those memories like the weight of the world.

She input the last, before getting up & making some coffee for the both of them.

They were showed what they wanted most. Not what it would cost.  
And she'd dream a thousand of tthese dreams if it meant Bucky could actually believe he was the most selfless aboard this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Clams Casino- "Haunt" http://soundcloud.com/clammyclams/08-haunt-unreleased  
> As always, Thank You so much for reading :')


End file.
